


Nose Kisses

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [373]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam isn't even sure where Cas learned it.





	

Sam isn’t even sure where Cas picked the gesture up. Sam wasn’t the one to introduce it to their relationship, and Sam highly doubts Cas ever saw Dean do it. Maybe he saw it on TV, or something.

Wherever he learned it, he’s quite fond of it. At first, it was a little weird. It’s a sweetly intimate little gesture and being on the receiving end of it was…almost too much, really. It’s too sweet, too caring, and a kiss is a kiss and nice and all, but this is intimate in a whole different way.

Cas tends to cup Sam’s face in one hand, gently tilting his head where he wants it, and leaning in to kiss the tip of Sam’s nose before getting out of bed or leaving the couch or going to go do his own thing for the day.

Sam lets him. It seems to be a thing and, truth be told, he comes to like it pretty quickly, even if it still makes him blush a bit.

Sam’s still half-asleep when Cas leans over him, cupping Sam’s face and gently running his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone. Somewhere in Sam’s hazy, sleep-fogged brain, Sam realizes Cas is getting up, and maybe it’s time for him to do so too.

Cas seems to read his mind. “Don’t get up,” he says softly. “Keep sleeping, Sam.”

“Mmm,” Sam affirms, letting his eyes close.

He can feel Cas getting closer, and then the kiss is placed to his nose, lingering for a moment, sweet and soft. 

Cas pulls a few inches from his face, hand still lingering against Sam’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispers, and then the bed shifts and he’s up, quietly moving around the room before leaving altogether.

Sam tries to fall back asleep but fails, giving up after another half hour of trying. Instead, he opens his eyes and swings his legs out of bed, looking for some clothes so he can go find his wayward angel and kiss him good morning properly.


End file.
